


Day at the Beach

by Kikithekittykat



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: I just really ship this, M/M, Word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikithekittykat/pseuds/Kikithekittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuffnut takes Hiccup to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Beach

If there was one thing that Tuffnut loved more in this world then Hiccup, it was the beach. He could spend his whole life at the beach, he could just lay in the perfect white sand. He could just sit there with his gray-blue eyes closed and just listen to the waves speak to him. Listen to how they call him out for a swim. When the blonde was upset he would take a drive to the beach. What was even better is that he gets to share this experience with his loving brunette boyfriend.   
"You want to what?"Tuffnut asked again. Completely shocked that his lover would want to go to the beach. It has been years since Hiccup has gone to the beach, ever since he lost his leg he avoided it like the plague.  
"I want to go to the beach with you." The green eyed male answered as if it were obvious. As if he went to the beach every weekend. How should he react? Should he yell yes and just throw Hiccup into his beat up truck and leave? Should he try and talk his lover out of it? What was he supposed to do?  
"Tuffnut don't think to much about it okay?"Hiccup interrupted his train of thought. Of course his lover always knew what he was thinking."I just want to spend time with you in the place you love the most. I want to experience it with you." Hiccup placed his small freckled hand on his slightly larger hand."Take me"  
So he did, it took an our to finally get out. It took a while for Tuffnut to find and pack towels, food, and extra clothing. Not to mention take money if they needed anything. Also an inflatable bed. He wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect for Hiccup. Once everything was all done he put all of the items away in his beat up truck and they were off. Finally he was going to be able to share his love of both. Tuffnut couldn't help but have a stupid grin as he drove. Even when the brunette fell asleep in the car ride he was still grinning. Completely excited for the experience they were going to share.  
\-----------~***~-----------  
"Hiccup..Hiccup wake up.."Tuffnut gently shook his lovers shoulder. He didn't want to scare him awake.  
Hiccup groaned before bringing a hand up to his eyes. Gently rubbing away the sleepy. He looked around and realized that they were at the beach already. The brunet smiled and sat up. He watched as Tuffnut to take stuff out of the trunk and walk to the beach.   
"Babe get the towels and meet me down." Tuffnut called as he walked past some bushes. His arms filled with different items. The green eyed male nodded his head and grabbed the two towels that were placed in the middle seat of Tuffnut truck. It was going to be a good day, a great day. And all because he was going to get to see his boyfriend in the place he loved the most.


End file.
